This invention relates to a method of producing an octane requirement increase (ORI) control additive for motor fuels such as gasoline. More particularly, it relates to an improved method of producing an ORI control additive.
Modern internal combustion engines are designed to operate using a non-leaded gasoline as fuel. Some engines will, although initial operation on the design fuel was satisfactory, after a period of time develop a propensity to "knock" under load. As the problem increases in severity, the engine can continue to fire erratically after the ignition has been shut off, a behavior referred to as "dieseling". This reduced driveability can sometimes be corrected by adjusting ignition timing but may require the operator to switch to a higher octane fuel. The phenomenon observed is thus referred to as octane requirement increase (ORI).
There have been additives produced which control the ORI and provide the ORI control necessary in fuels of lower octane. However, the process by which the ORI control additives have been made is more costly and requires excessive time to provide the desired ORI control additive.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means of producing these ORI control additives at less cost and in significantly less time while having a greater yield of product (i.e., ORI control additive).